גטו ונציה - ספר
מרכז|thumb|650pxThe Venetian Ghetto - ספרם של Roberta Curiel and Bernard Dov Cooperman הגטו בוונציה, הראשון באירופה. באזור זעיר של ונציה, יהודים, שגורשו ממדינות רבות באירופה, באו לסחור וליצור חיים חדשים בעיר שבה עסקים משגשגים הביא עושר לאזרחים חדשים, חרוץ שלה, והגיוון האמנותי בניינים ומונומנטים שלה. לראשונה במוזיאון לאמנות יהודית בוונציה הפך לזמינות שלה ארכיון החזותי שהוזמן במיוחד של האמנות והאדריכלות של הגטו. האוצרות במוזיאון מומחשות מיוחד קטלוג מהווה את החלק האחרון של הספר מאויר בשפע, הספר הזה נותן תובנה ייחודית את האוצרות הקטנות הידועים של הגטו. e Ghetto in Venice, the first in Europe. In a tiny area of Venice, Jews, expelled from many European countries, came to trade and create a new life in a city where flourishing businesses brought wealth to its new, industrious citizens, and artistic diversity to its buildings and monuments. For the first time the Museum of Jewish Art in Venice has made available its specially commissioned visual archive of the art and architecture of the Ghetto. The treasures of the Museum are illustrated in a special catalogue that forms the final section of the bookLavishly illustrated, this book gives unique insight into the little-known treasures of th. * אתר amazon הספר כולל את הפרקים הבאים: מבוא:איך נוצר הגטו thumb|ימין|המקור: Venetian Moneylender From An Illustrated Book Of Costumes Giclee Print [http://www.amazon.com/Venetian-Moneylender-Illustrated-Costumes-Giclee/dp/B006FZAIRY Amazon] המחבר עומד על הסתירה בין המשמעות השלילית של המושג גטו לבין מה שמקובל להעריך על מצבו של גטו ונציה. בגטו ונציה אנו מקבלים התרשמות שונה ואנו מופתעים: האם בעיר היפה, יכולה ליווצר גטו, במונח במקובל. אבל עובדה היא שיהודים נדרשו להתרכז ברובע "ghetto nuovo" שפרושו "בית יציקה חדש" בשנת 1516. ביקור בגטו מעורר רגשות מעורבים: היהודים סגורים בשכונה צפופה, נאסר עליהם לצאת ממנה בשעות הלילה יחד עם זאת, באותה תקופה היהודים ברחבי אירופה (אנגליה, צרפת וספרד) סבלו מגזרות וגרושים - האם זה לא ביטוי של סבלנות כלפיהם ? - מניח המחבר. מכל מקום, המטרה הייתה לבודד אותם מהאוכלוסייה המקומית: מחשש להשפעה דתית ותחרות מסחרית. בעבר התיישבות היהודים הוגבלה ל-Mestra ביבשת וקיימת גם סברה שהיא באי Giudecca אם כי יתכן שזה שיבוש מהדיאלק Zudeca שפרושו "להשפט" השערה נוספת נובע שמה דגה (עתיק "להישפט" ונציאני), בהתייחס לפסק הדין שבו, בתחילת המאה התשיעית, הרפובליקה יהיה נתן קצת אדמה למשפחות Barbolani, ו Flabanici Caloprini כדי לפצות על הנזק סבל בתקופת הגלות שאליה הם הורשעו שלא בצדק.הויקיפדיה האיטלקית היהודים הבחינו בחיוב של קיום הגטו, כינו אותו "מחנה היהודים", למרות שלא היו בעלי הבתים. ה"חומות" או המבנים שהקיפו את הגטו וכונו "מגרדי השחקים" - בגטו ונציה, הגנו עליהם. אפילו ראו באתר מעין קדושה. הרב שמואל אבואב שהיה רבה של ונציה בסוף המאה ה-17 כינה אותה בלשון ישעיהו הנביא:"אֵיכָה הָיְתָה לְזוֹנָה, קִרְיָה נֶאֱמָנָה"(א.י"א). זה היחס שבו ראו היהודים את מושבם ברובע המיחוד. באזור זה יכלו לשמור על המנהגים ואפילו היה שיפוט פנימי. לפי La prima condotta הורשו מלווים בריבית, שנסו מגרמניה, בעקבות מסעי הצלב והעלילות "הרעלת הבארות" בעקבות המגפה השחורה לגור בונציה וכך הוקם הריכוז היהודי בעיר באזור "ghetto nuovo". עיסוקם של היהודים במתן הלוואות פעל בהצלחה. רק מהם יכלו הזקוקים לאשראי, כולל מסחרי, לקבל הלוואות (ראו הסוחר מונציה). הם פעלו בהתאם לשיטה שהייתה מקובלת באזורים אחרים באיטליה כמו אצל יהדות אומבריה, כלומר תמורת הקמת הבנק, הבנקאי הורשה להקים קהילה. אחריהם הגיעו גם יהודים מצרפת ומהומהפרובאנס. אחד הידועים מהם היה רבי אריה די מודינה שהגיע לעיר בתחילת המאה ה-17. בינתיים גברה התחרות שנוצרה עם הופעת המלווים הנוצרים ממסדר הפרנציסקנים MONTE DI PASCHI לא פגע במוסדות הבנקאיים היהודיים, מפאת היעילות העיסקית שלהם. קטגוריה:יהדות ונציה